


Becoming Mundane

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [58]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Coping Habits, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Drinking, Episode: s03e17 Heavenly Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Guess who should have been able to talk about this? MAGNUS AND RAPHAEL





	Becoming Mundane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodbye, Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296419) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola). 



> Since the show decided that we never needed to know whether Magnus even noticed Raphael was gone, this is a continuation of the post 3x4 goodbye fic I wrote for them.
> 
> Set within 3x17, post-gray hair, pre-botched proposal. Raphael gets out of Aldertree's prison, and Magnus is there.

There's still some sunshine left in the day when Raphael is allowed to leave his prison, his punishment commuted because he was an unwitting part of Aldertree's science experiment. Even though Raphael is still wrapping his head around the realization that he is human, a mundane, again, (and he knows he still has plenty of atoning to do over his actions), feeling the sun on his skin takes the sting off anything negative he might feel at the moment.

Except for the fact that he has no where to go. Or maybe he does. A familiar man is waiting just outside, waiting to pick him up like the father he is.

"Magnus!" Raphael can't stop the smile from splitting his face. He's missed the old, well, former, warlock since he went to Detroit to do his penance.

"Raphael." Magnus looks terrible, but his face is also smiling and his arms are open for Raphael, and Raphael accepts the hug. 

"I've missed you, son. I'm sorry Aldertree got his hands on you again like this," Magnus strokes Raphael's cheek, and feeling his own body temperature against Magnus' is one of those pleasures he hasn't even started to think about.

"I'm still wrapping my head around it. I wish I'd been given a choice, but... I didn't want to be a vampire anymore." 

Magnus sighs, "Understandable. Now, how about we go out to eat, no wait, for drinks! Alec has prepared a lovely meal for me, so I shouldn't spoil my appetite before that." 

There's something different about Magnus. It's natural, given that he just lost his powers. He's just a mundane too. But he hasn't been one before, unlike Raphael. But there seems to be something else going on. "Sure. I think I will still eat something." 

"Excellent! We shall go to a bar that will serve us both!" Magnus is smiling, but it's the smile he wears when he's trying to hide how he really feels. Raphael hopes he'll feel comfortable talking about it with him later. 

*** 

"Did I tell you that I found a gray hair today?" Magnus asks for the third time at a booth of a Mexican restaurant. The food is different than Raphael remembers but it was such a long time ago. It's good, though Raphael secretly believes his was better. But he did have decades to practice. 

Raphael didn't quite catch it at first, but it has become very clear to him that Magnus has been drinking all day. His human body is clearly not used to this much alcohol. Raphael himself isn't drinking. He was a good catholic who only had communion wine and he's not sure he should start. He has a long life ahead of him. He has some important decisions to make.

"You did mention it. Magnus, maybe you should eat a little something after all. The amount you're drinking can't be good for you." 

"Nonsense!" Magnus exclaims and waves his arms which ends up spilling his drink on the table. "Oops." 

Raphael takes a few napkins and starts drying the table. "Do you want to talk about the hair?" 

"Of course not! It's a silly little thing. Doesn't matter." 

"But your magic mattered," Raphael says in a voice that should tell Magnus that he knows what's going on. 

"Oh, yes it did. It was so handy to have my magic. Nothing I couldn't fix. I was very useful." 

"You still are. You're also loved." Raphael has always been rather awkward at expressing emotions. But Magnus deserves to hear how he feels right now. 

Magnus seems taken aback but he does give Raphael an appreciative smile. "I know. Oh, I know, Raphael." Though to Raphael's ears, Magnus' tone says otherwise.

"You know what? I will go get myself a little something. I haven't really eaten since breakfast." Before Raphael can say much else, Magnus is off the booth. 

Raphael doesn't really know how to help Magnus. Raphael feels so differently about his new mundane status. But that makes sense. He wasn't born a vampire. He accepted but never completely embraced his vampireness. Maybe he would have, now that his sister Rose was gone and he had nothing left of his human life. But now he has a new human life, and he wants to make the best of it. He always longed to be human, to grow old with his siblings, be a part in the lives of his nephews and nieces. He could never stop. 

But that's not what it's been like for Magnus. No matter how humane Magnus has always been, he has never actually been human. This is a new thing to Magnus. 

When Magnus returns with a new drink and seemingly no food, Raphael is starting to get really worried.

"You can talk to me, Magnus. You do know that?" 

"Of course, I do, my dear boy. But nevermind me. I've been droning on all night. How is humanity treating *you*?" 

Magnus' refusal to talk frustrates Raphael, but he knows he can't make Magnus talk. "I don't know yet," he instead tells him. And it's true. His humanity hasn't been back a day yet. He has no idea what he should do next. 

"You know what you need to try? Cronuts." Magnus says it with the conviction, like the one thing Raphael has missed being a vampire for decades is the ability to eat and taste cronuts, that Raphael is taken aback. 

"Sure. I'll give them a try." 

There are so many things Raphael wants to talk about with Magnus, about their new statutes, about what happened in Detroit, he wants to know how Alec and everyone else is doing but mostly he just wants to help Magnus deal with this. But before he can start being more emotionally forceful with Magnus, Magnus can still read him like a book and he quickly downs the rest of his drink before he stands up in the booth. It was not a good idea because Raphael has to stand up too to help Magnus stay up.

"Thank you," Magnus says before staring at his empty wrist, "Oh, look at the time. I need to start making my way back to the institute. Alec has prepared a lovely meal for us." 

"You mentioned that. I really am glad you have him. Don't forget that you can lean on others." 

At this moment in time, that leaning is very literal. Raphael helps keep Magnus standing as they both exit the booth.

Once they are side by side, Magnus taps Raphael's cheek, "I won't my boy. Oh, you should contact Catarina. She'll get you a place to sleep for tonight." 

"Thanks," Raphael had almost forgotten his own situation. Suddenly Magnus turns and hugs Raphael again, and this time Raphael is the one who holds on longer. 

Magnus leaves some cash for the bill and manages to make his way outside without walling down. Raphael is almost finished with his dinner and he decides to get the check while calling Catarina Loss. He really hopes Magnus will make it through this.

*** 

Later, Raphael learns that his dinner was just the start of Magnus' terrible night, that he didn't end up going to the institute right away but kept drinking. Raphael wishes there was something that he could do for Magnus. 

But for once in their shared existence, they don't underatand what the other is going through. Raphael is celebratory about his humanity while Magnus mourns the loss of his warlockness. That's just how it is sometimes. But Raphael will be there if and when Magnus needs him. Just like Magnus was for him. Raphael still owes him a debt. 


End file.
